Key of Dark Forces
by Luna-Dea2002
Summary: Chapter 9!! Tianna is still unconsious, No one can find Catty and Serena is remembering info that will lead them to a new friend...or enemy. Please R&R!
1. Morning

Key of Dark Forces  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making ANY money off of this, so please don't sue me.  
  
I hope you enjoy this. This in my first time posting and I need lots and lots of feedback for my nice little experiment.  
  
THE GODDESSES HAVE TROUBLE CONTAINING THEIR POWERS. SERENA CAN'T CONTROL WHOSE MIND SHE BREAKS INTO TO, MANY OF JEMINA'S PREMONITIONS HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED, VANESSA IS DISAPPEARING EVEN WHEN HER EMOTIONS ARE FINE AND NORMAL, CATTY IS WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND FINDING HERSELF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AMERICAN CIVIL WAR. TIANNA IS FORCED INTO AN UNWAKING DREAM AND IS BELIEVED TO BE IN A COMA BY THE OTHER GODDESSES. AN UNSEEN FORCE IS WARNING AND GUIDING ONE OF THEM TO THE FINAL DESTINY.  
  
Tianna awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and a sharp pain pulsed inside her head. She sighed and looked at the large red numbers on the clock by her bed. 6 AM to the minute. She lie in her bed, her eyes squeezed tight and a hand rubbing the temples on her forehead. A perfect Saturday morning and I have to wake up with a headache, she thought as she changed positions and nestled under the covers. She felt like she had just been jolted from a long dream. Although she couldn't remember it, the feeling and atmosphere of it lingered in the room. The memory and realization that she had to meet the other goddesses at the beach came to her as she nestled further and deeper into the sheets. She didn't want to get up. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. Although the mattress begged her to stay in it's warmth, she dragged her stiff body to the edge of the bed and tried to collect her thoughts. The pain in her head lingered, but she ignored it and pushed on. When she felt she was coordinated enough to stand, she pushed slowly off the bed and stumbled forward. She grabbed onto the dresser to steady herself. She screamed as the pain in her head worsened and pierced her thoughts like nails on a chalkboard. She stumbled and fell by her bed. She lay on her side, holding her head in her hands and fighting the urge to scream. Her thoughts went cold. Her eyes went dark. She faded into a sea of warm comfort.  
  
I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK. R&R, PLEASE 


	2. The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the guy Serena runs into on her way back from the bathroom. I changed a few things from the original series. Like, in my version, Tianna lives alone in an apartment.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jemina, Serena, and Catty walked down the beach on a beautiful Saturday morning, soaking up the ocean breeze and loving the feel of the sun on their faces. Catty got a sly look on her face and stared at Serena.  
  
"So, Serena, Whatcha gonna wear tonight to Planet Bang?" Catty face still didn't release the sly grin. Serena looked straight at Catty with little emotion showing through. "Yes, fine. I will wear the skirt."  
  
Catty had seen a colorful skirt a few weeks before while shopping with Vanessa and immediately thought of Serena. She knew that Serena would be so proud of her for having such freaky taste that she bought it and gave it to Serena as a gift. Serena loved the skirt, but a strange cloud had been hovering over her for the past few days, and she had been lost in her own thoughts. When she noticed the hurt look on Catty's face, she immediately tried to fix it. "Oh my gosh, Catty," Serena began urgently, "I love the skirt…I've just been letting my mind wander lately. I'm sorry. I can't wait to wear it tonight." All was forgiven when she said this and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. **I don't wanna deal with fights this week. I think I'm coming down with something.** Serena thought as she studied the warm sand beneath her feet this beautiful morning. Jemina was so close by her side that she brushed her hand. Serena was all too aware when she felt Jemina stiffen and stop.  
  
Jemina stopped and let her mind receive the premonition that was flooding in. ::Panic. Serena is screaming and trying to release herself from Jemina's grip. It's freezing. Flames all around. Serena's bright red tipped curls brushing against Jemina's cheek as they both scream. The red frost hurts. Jemina crashes to the ground and gasps.::  
  
Jemina gasped and stumbled back. Catty caught her just in time. "Jemina, What happened?! Are you okay?!" Catty sounded alarmed. Serena knew all too well what was happening. She had pushed into Jemina's mind while the premonition was raging. When she saw that Jemina wasn't aware, she knew something was wrong. Then she saw what it was. **No, not again.** Serena felt alarming chill rise up her spine. Jemina looked at Serena and the wavelength between them broke.  
  
Jemina shivered a little and began walking again. Catty was unaware of what was happening. She was totally lost to anything that had happened in the last three minutes.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What just happened?" Catty looked between the two. "I know something happened. I think you can trust me with it." Catty stood impatiently with her weight on one foot, still staring between the two.  
  
"I just had a disturbing thought. It's nothing." Jemina put on her best carefree smile and waited for Catty and Serena to catch up. Serena was wondering if it was just a thought, not a premonition. She pushed the thought aside and tried to be as carefree as Jemina was trying to look.  
  
Shortly after they had begun talking comfortably again, Vanessa and Michael walked up hand in hand. Vanessa looked gorgeous in her pink, yellow and orange one-piece swimsuit. Smiling and windswept, she bounced up to the three of them dragging her swimming-trunked boyfriend behind her. "Hey ladies, havin' a good time?" Vanessa chuckled in her best I'm-a-big- important-person-voice, and smiled at each of them. Serena was about to smile when she looked at Vanessa and noticed she was slightly distorted. A panicky chill ran up Serena's back and she sharply turned to Michael. He was laughing at some little kids playing in the sand. Serena went into Vanessa's mind to see what was happening. When Serena met with her thoughts, she became confused. Vanessa was fine. There was nothing making her upset or anything. Serena pulled out and looked over Vanessa. She was chatting with Catty and Jemina while Michael picked up a beach ball and threw it back to the little kids. Vanessa was still distorted. **Why don't Jemina and Catty see it?** Serena looked closely, thinking she may have imagined it. Vanessa was not as faded as before, but losing her molecular figure fast. "Vanessa," Serena sounded a little more urgent than she meant, "Will you go to the bathroom with me?" Vanessa looked at her strangely for a second. Serena casually pointed to Vanessa's arm. All three of them looked down at Vanessa's arm and slightly gasped. Vanessa became upset and started sprinting toward the bathroom, fading quickly. Serena sprinted after her. Serena met Vanessa in the bathroom, who was staring at her breathless self in the mirror.  
  
"What's happening?" Vanessa asked and stared at Serena with pleading eyes. "Why is this happening? I wasn't that happy!" Vanessa walked to the wall and pushed against it. She began fading faster and Serena panicked.  
  
"Stop, Vanessa, You're making it worse. It's not that bad. All you have to do is go invisible and go out the back. I'll tell them you got sick or something." Serena put her hand on Vanessa's shoulder and tried to calm her with words. When Vanessa didn't respond to the speech, Serena pushed lightly into her mind and tried to sooth and calm her frantic friend. She finally calmed and they both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What do you think could have caused this? I pushed into your mind and everything was fine. Are you sick? Is something happening? Wha-what?" Serena was trying to put it all together, but they couldn't think of what was causing the fading. In the end, both decided that Vanessa would see how she was feeling later, and decide on whether to go to Planet Bang that night. Vanessa faded and disappeared, moving her way out the back.  
  
"I'll call you!" Serena said blindly to thin air. She thought for a moment, then smoothed her yellow sundress and began to walk back to the beach. She got to the door of the little building, (still daydreaming) and bumped into a guy about 17. "Oh! I'm really sorry. I'm…daydreaming." She gave her most apologetic smile as he replied.  
  
"Nothin' to be sorry about, honey." She smiled again and swiftly walked past him, urgent to get back to her friends before they came looking. She was about ten feet away from him when she heard the same voice from the guy she had bumped into, only inside of her brain.  
  
**Wow, she was fine…I wonder what Leanne is doing tonight.** Serena was in awe. She hadn't even tried to push into his mind. **Oh well,** she thought, **I was just embarrassed. Nothing weird about that.** She walked back to the other goddesses and Michael, pushing the incident from her mind. Michael saw that Vanessa wasn't with her.  
  
"Where is Vanessa?" Michael asked with a confused look on his face. Serena tried to remember their story. She rubbed her temples and thought.  
  
"Uh…she got really sick all the sudden. She said she's sorry, but she couldn't stay. Sorry Michael." Serena turned to Jemina and Catty with a hopeless look on her face. Catty realized that none of them knew what to do with Michael. Vanessa was always with them.  
  
"But, hey, Michael, you're welcomed to bum around with us if you want." Catty tried to break the silence. It worked. "Oh, nah, that's okay, I gotta go to band practice anyway. See you ladies lata." He bowed and gave a teasing smile. Catty curtsied and smiled.  
  
"Ha, see you guys later." Michael said and signaled that he was just joking. He walked off and left the girls to themselves. Serena became agitated as she described what happened.  
  
"So, we have no idea what could have caused it. She just…like…faded and I can't believe you two didn't notice. Didn't you?" Jemina and Catty were totally stunned that they themselves hadn't noticed.  
  
"No, I didn't notice at all. Maybe it was just in her lower body." Jemina said, trying to come up with some explanation for what was happening. "Yeah, Cause I didn't notice either. I was looking at her face, and I didn't notice anything. I hope she feels better." Catty seemed most concerned. Serena wondered if Catty knew something that she didn't. She pushed into her mind, but found nothing except concern and agitation along with other thoughts of Vanessa. She pulled out and realized how they had been talking out in the open. Serena looked around and suddenly felt more exposed than usual.  
  
"Let's go to my house and talk about this. I feel like we shouldn't be talking about it on the beach." Serena felt a chill run up her back, like she was being watched. "Too many people." She looked around, but saw nothing out of the usual.  
  
"Yeah, besides, I need to get out of the sun. I'm hot…in more ways than one." Catty said jokingly and winked. They all laughed and started to Jemina's car.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Can't Control?

1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of these characters. They all belong to Lynne Ewing. I am not making any money off of this fiction, or any of the stories that I write in this category. Please don't sue. 'Cause I don't really have any money. : D Enjoy!  
  
1.1 Thanks to Lynne Ewing for writing such wonderful books. You go girl! : D  
  
  
  
Serena sat in a kitchen chair with her hot chocolate and deeply thought. "Maybe she's sick. Sometimes Catty gets her landings all messed up when she's sick." Jemina said, once again trying to come up with an explanation to the problem. Serena laughed.  
  
"Just when she's sick?" Serena joked. Catty playfully tugged on one of Serena's curls as she plopped herself on the floor and petted Wally. Serena stared off into space as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Maybe you're right, but she just seemed so happy before we went to the restroom. I just don't see how she could be sick." Serena was battling with the issue of what was happening to Vanessa. She also wondered if it would happen again. That could be costly for all of the goddesses.  
  
"Oh well," Catty began, still petting Wally, "Cheer up, Serena. We'll see her tonight, even if she doesn't go to Planet Bang. It's probably just stress. You know how her grades have been lately." Catty reached up and grabbed her hot chocolate off the top of the table. Serena thought, **Maybe Vanessa will be better by tonight.** Serena took another slow sip of her drink. Just then, Collin bounced loudly down the stairs in baggy khakis and gray tank with burgundy stripes across the front. He had cut his hair much shorter and had styled it in blonde spikes. He casually walked to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice carton. Serena just stared as he opened the juice and tipped it to his lips. He chugged till the carton was empty and tossed it into the trash. All of the girls looked at him as he grabbed a seat at the table and sat in it backwards. Collin noticed them looking at him and asked, "What did I do?" Serena just stared at him like he was an idiot. Suddenly, she slapped him on the side of the head and went back to her hot chocolate. Collin just smiled stupidly. "I love you too, Serena," he jumped up and grabbed a blueberry muffin. "Well, I'm gonna surf for awhile." He noticed that Catty and Jemina were still looking at him like he was stupid. He sighed. Collin walked around the table to Catty and sat down beside her. Catty just stared at him. He just slyly smiled and pecked her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled even bigger. "I love you Catty." He smiled and bounced up. Catty's mouth hung open and she had an extremely confused look on her face. He did the same to Jemina and went up to his room again before walking back down. All the girls were in awe. No one said a word. All of the girls started chatting about Planet Bang while Collin gathered his stuff.  
  
Collin looked around the kitchen for a minute. **Where's my surfboard? I can't go surfing without my surfboard!** Collin thought. Serena looked up for a second. "It's in the closet." When Jemina and Catty stared at her with their mouths open, she knew she had done something wrong.  
  
Collin hadn't heard her. Serena shifted in her chair. "What did I do?" Serena asked both the girls as they stare.  
  
"There it is!" Collin said just as he looked inside the closet and grabbed the surfboard. Serena jerked around to look at Collin. She knew something strange had just happened, but she just couldn't grasp what it was. Then she realized and it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She turned back to the goddesses and stared at them. They were all confused.  
  
As soon as Collin left the room with the surfboard, Jemina began to interrogate.  
  
"Did you tell him you are a goddess?" Jemina has a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, of course not! Collin could never take that. I wouldn't tell him. I had this same problem today. I don't even try and their thoughts flood into my brain. It's like it was before I learned about my powers. I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something too." Serena didn't think so, though. She had learned how to control her powers well enough for that not to happen unless she was really emotional. And she wasn't right now.  
  
"It's all coming together. Vanessa, me, Jemina; all of us are having problems with our powers. The only two that are left is Catty and Tianna," Serena glanced at Catty. "Catty, this could be dangerous for you if this is what I think it is." Catty looked scared. She jumped up off the floor so fast that Wally quickly scooted over to his water bowl.  
  
"What do you think it is?!" Catty sounded alarmed. She sat in the chair next to Serena.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. But something is happening to our powers, which royally sucks, 'cause they can be dangerous to us if we can't use them right. At least Tianna can dodge most of the stuff she moves, but Catty might have problems." Serena bit the nail of her middle finger and doused herself in thought.  
  
"Okay, new plan, we meet here at Serena's at 7:30 tonight. Deal? 'Cause we need to figure out what we gonna do about this before we go to Planet Bang. If we decide it's even safe. If what Serena says is true, which we don't know yet, so nobody freak." Jemina said. She seemed to be taking control of the situation. It was perfectly fine with Serena. She didn't want to have to be the person to take control. She was afraid for all the goddesses right now. Tianna was supposed to meet them at the beach. But she never showed. They had just decided she probably had something else to do. But it was not usual for her to do something like that. **I hope nothing has happened to Tianna. She can't possibly know what's going on.** Serena was in her own daydream when Jemina awoke her from it.  
  
"Serenita, is all this okay with you? You know, it being your house and all." Jemina had her hand on Serena's shoulder and she was trying to get an answer out of Serena.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, 7:30. I'll call Vanessa and Tianna. Let them know." Serena had a strange feeling that she just couldn't shake. The feeling that it was going to be a long night.  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All characters belong to Lynne Ewing. I am not making money off of this and I do not profit in any way from this.  
  
Note: Please R&R. Thank you all the ppl that did R&R. And thank you to all of the ppl that didn't R&R but took the time to read my story. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she felt the clear water on her face. **Water can wash away dirt so easily. Why can't it wash away my problems?** Serena thought as she stepped out of the shower and hugged a fluffy pale green towel. She wrapped herself in her robe and ruffled her hair up with the towel. Serena sighed with relief. She always felt better after a shower or a bath. She walked into her room and put on her favorite CD. Serena twirled and swayed to the upbeat music. Colin had gone out again, so the goddesses would have the house all to themselves. Just as she had gotten a pair of frayed blue sweats on with a black tank top, she heard female voices downstairs. She ran down the stairs, ruffling her hair with the towel, and greeted Jemina and Catty with a carefree face. She knew she was trying too hard to be happy, but she just didn't want to alarm her friends. Then she noticed that her friends were trying just as hard not to alarm anyone. Jemina smiled and walked toward Serena.  
  
"Hey, Chika, did you get ahold of Vanessa and Tianna?" Jemina asked as she made her way to the stairs. Serena looked and saw Catty drop her act of happiness. Serena dropped her act, knowing that they all felt the same and there was no need to pretend. Catty shot a look to Serena that was hungry to know what would happen to them all. Serena was pained to know that she could never answer until after it was too late to stop. Only Jemina had the ability to tell what would happen, and she couldn't stop it.  
  
"Serenita…Did you get through when you called Vanessa and Tianna?" Jemina was looking at Serena with her happiest face. They all knew it was fake. Jemina saw that it was no use to be smiley, so she dropped the act and leaned herself on the stair railing. Serena ran one hand threw her wet hair while the other sat on the railing. She looked both of them in the eye before speaking.  
  
"I…um… I called Vanessa, and she will be over in a few minutes," Serena noticed that Catty was still tense, awaiting the news of Tianna, "And I couldn't get through to Tianna. It just kept ringing." She turned to Jemina. "Jemina, I'm worried about her. I know I shouldn't be, 'cause she's a big girl, but I'm getting a vibe, ya know?" Jemina ran a hand through her hair and nodded.  
  
The girls walked up to Serena's room, met by the music of Nelly Furtada. They discussed what they would do tonight for awhile when the doorbell rang downstairs. Serena jumped up from her place on the bed and hurtled down the stairs with loud bounding steps while Jemina and Catty stayed in her room. Jemina sat on the bed and fiddled with Serena's lava lamp. Jemina stopped and stared at the glowing color bounce up and down.  
  
::Colin is surfing on the tall waves with his originally expected grace. Blue-green water curls around him as he suddenly hits a large piece of driftwood. He wipes out and swims back to shore. He sits on the shore for a few minutes before looking at his bright wristwatch and hauling himself back to his van.::  
  
Jemina smiled at the premonition. She shifted her sitting position to face Catty and hugged a small leopard-print pillow that had been placed on Serena's bed. Catty was staring at Serena's bedside clock. The large red numbers stood out to Catty as she gazed longingly to go back and see what had happened to Tianna this morning. Tianna never just blows off a trip to the beach with the Goddesses.  
  
"Don't even think, Catty." Jemina warned as she pointed the small pillow at Catty like a weapon. Catty snickered.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't go back. But you have no idea how much I want to." Catty turned and continued to stare at the clock.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Jemina lowered the pillow and continued to hug it so tight that the tips of her fingers turned white and her blue nails almost punctured the leopard print spots.  
  
"Nothing really. It's just that they should be back upstairs. Unless they're talking about us." Without taking her eyes off the clock, Catty snickered at the thought. Jemina glanced at the clock and then stared in disbelief. A small bit of the premonition flashed across her mind. Colin's watch had said 7:00 PM. She hadn't noticed before, but it was already 7:45 PM. **Oh well, maybe it will happen tomorrow,** Jemina thought as she tossed the pillow back on the bed and leaned over to pick up Wally, who had followed them upstairs. Just then, Serena and Vanessa bounded into the room, causing Jemina to fall headfirst off of the bed.  
  
"Ow! Pain." Jemina lay there for a moment and looked for Wally. He had hurtled himself under the bed to avoid being crushed. Serena bent down to help Jemina up while Vanessa and Catty found spots on the bed for the upcoming discussion.  
  
"Hey, Vanessa, you okay?" Catty whispered to Vanessa with a worried look on her face. Vanessa had recovered, but she was still shaken up about what had happened earlier. No one knew when or if it would ever strike again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shook up. It's cool." Vanessa smiled her most reassuring smile and tried to keep her molecules from separating. She had just lied to her best friend. She couldn't take it. Catty had already turned back to the scene of Jemina and Serena chatting about what to wear before them. Vanessa started, "I'm not fine, Catty." Catty turned her head sharply and shifted her body to face Vanessa. Vanessa took a deep, cleansing breath and began again. "I know I'm overreacting, but I'm afraid it will happen again. You follow?" Vanessa just stared as Catty watched Wally hop up on the bed.  
  
"It's okay, Vanessa. I understand. I'm scared too. It's happening to Serena. And I think it's happening to Jemina. Tianna and I are the only ones left." Catty looked at Vanessa with understanding, and Vanessa knew that nothing would happen to her as long as her friends were with her. She would be fine. Catty turned to Jemina and Serena.  
  
"I think we should check on Tianna before…or if we go dancing tonight." Catty looked at Serena and Jemina for a conclusion of agreement.  
  
"I think you're right. We need to talk to her about this anyway." Jemina agreed. Then, Serena and Vanessa joined into agreement. It was decided. They all looked at one another, knowing that this would be the beginning of something beyond what they had expected to be a small problem. This would change them. 


	5. Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making ANY money off of this and I don't make profit of any kind from this story.  
  
Note: Muahahaha. I'm on a roll. I just posted Chapter 4 like ten minutes ago.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
They stood outside Tianna's apartment, dressed in their best for Planet Bang. Jemina knocked on the door and shifted her weight onto one blue platform shoe. There was complete silence behind the door. Vanessa pushed her way to the door with an upset and worried look on her face. Jemina threw up her hands in defeat and moved aside. Vanessa gathered herself and knocked much harder.  
  
"Tianna, it's us. Open up." Vanessa became tearful when there was once again complete silence behind the door. Serena glanced at the door, then at Jemina. She hadn't meant to, but she was catching Jemina's thoughts.  
  
"Jemina, don't." Serena stepped forward, but Catty caught her arm and pulled her back. Jemina stepped forwards and jiggled the doorknob. She then removed her platform shoes and stepped about three feet from the door. Serena caught the determined look on Jemina's face and knew that nothing would stop her from getting inside the apartment. Jemina sighed.  
  
"Everybody move." Jemina said in an annoyed voice. All obeyed as they realized what she was about to do and the fact that they were unable to stop her. Jemina took a few more steps back and hurtled herself at the door. The blow shook the hinges, but failed to break them.  
  
"Jemina! Please, just stop!" Serena pleaded with Jemina and fought back tears. This was not going to solve their problem. Jemina ignored Serena's cries and again hurled herself at the door. That time, the hinges loosened. Catty and Serena stepped forward, but Vanessa stood stark still. She was fading. Her nerves were racked, but she contained herself and moved forward. Jemina hurled herself at the door once more with a scream and broke through. The door broke off of one hinge and left the door dangling by the other. They all raced inside after Jemina. Serena ran into Tianna's bedroom. She knelt down beside the sweating, pale skinned girl in her pajamas.  
  
"Tianna!" Serena whispered as though she thought Tianna might hear her, "You guys, come here! I found her." They all piled into the bedroom and gasped at the sight. Everything was in perfect order, accept that their friend was on the floor. Serena shook the girl on the floor. When Tianna didn't respond, Serena looked up at Jemina with pleading eyes. Jemina stared back.  
  
"I don't think we should go to Planet Bang tonight." Catty said in a nauseated voice. Serena noticed and stood up.  
  
"I think you're right." Vanessa looked at Tianna and began to fade. 


	6. And It Starts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the shorter dark figure. I am not making any money off of this story, nor am I making ANY profit whatsoever. Thanks, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
They goddesses had lifted Tianna up onto the bed and turned off the lights. Candles were lit and it set an eerie mood upon the room. They thought it would be more relaxing for all of them. Serena was seated by Tianna's side, slightly stroking her arm. She tried once again to wake Tianna, but just as the past times, she got no response from the sleeping goddess. Jemina paced the room, trying to think of what they could possibly do. They had put the door back up on its hinges as not to raise suspicion from those passing by. Vanessa walked from the kitchen barefooted with a wet washcloth and a grim look. Vanessa walked over to Tianna, felt her forehead, and carefully placed the cloth on her head. Catty sat in a small recliner and rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her head.  
  
"What should we do?" Catty asked with a slightly gravely voice. It was obvious she had been crying a little. Jemina stopped pacing and glanced at Serena.  
  
"Serena, I have an idea," Jemina knelt down by Serena and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Why don't you go into Tianna's mind and try to communicate with her? It might work. It's the only idea I have right now anyway." Serena stopped stroking Tianna's arm and looked at Jemina. She then turned back to Tianna and concentrated harder than ever before. She was immediately inside her mind.  
  
  
  
~*~It's warm and soothing. She is in a large room with marble floors. Two figures in dark cloaks are standing to the side of the room. They are staring at a bed in the middle of the large room. Serena notices the bed and sees that Tianna is sleeping peacefully beyond any consciousness known. The shorter of the two dark figures moves to the bed and kneels down beside Tianna. It's like a dream. The taller figure appears out of the shadows and wraps a tender arm around Serena's waist. The figure at the bed touches a hand to Tianna's moon amulet, releasing beautiful rays of white light from Tianna's amulet, as well as Serena's. When Serena finally takes notice to the arm around her, she turns slowly without breaking the soft touch. She is immediately met by Stanton's warm lips and the sweet tears that fall from both of their eyes.~*~ 


	7. Serene Sleeper

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of these characters except for the dark figure mentioned by Serena. I am not making any money off this, nor am I making any profit at all off this story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~I love you, Serena.~*~  
  
With Stanton's last words, Serena was pushed from Tianna's mind and Serena felt a sudden jolt of pain and the numb thump of her own body on the floor. She lay there in what felt like the worst brain-freeze she had ever experienced. When she had recovered slightly, she hauled herself up to sit on the bed and talk about what had happened.  
  
"What happened?" Vanessa asked in a shaky voice. Serena had thought that she would be able to talk about it, but when she had finally opened her mouth to respond, an airy broken voice was all that was heard.  
  
"I-" Serena stopped and lay beside Tianna on the bed, burrowing her face in Tianna's shoulder. Her tears were flowing freely now, and she knew they were unstoppable. Jemina slowly walked over to Serena and lightly touched Serena's hand, letting her know that it was okay for them to see her cry. Serena turned to face the other three goddesses and stared all three of them in the face with her own tear-stained eyes. She told them what she had seen, even the part about Stanton. Now that they knew, Serena took time to herself as she curled under Tianna's warm covers and slowly broke down. Jemina, Catty and Vanessa sluggishly walked into the kitchen and left Serena and Tianna alone in the room. Serena stared at Tianna with mascara covered eyes.  
  
"My only true love is in there with you." Serena spoke to Tianna as though she thought Tianna might actually hear her. Serena softly put an arm around Tianna and shut her eyes, letting the memory of Tianna's mind return to her in every detail. She remembered the smaller figure and the burst of light that had come from their moon amulets. After about five minutes, the girls returned to the bedroom with foods of all sorts. Catty's craving for sugared rice and Doritos had taken over. They also had concoctions of all sorts, such as strawberries and chocolate, macaroni shells and cheese, and various fruit drinks. They all sat in the bedroom and munched on the goodies in silence.  
  
"I think we should stay the night. We can't leave her alone. Someone needs to be here if she wakes up." Catty suggested with a rice-filled Dorito poised at her mouth. She popped in and waited for responses. One by one they agree and discuss what their story will be for moms and brothers. Jemina had already arranged to stay the night with Serena after Planet Bang, so there was no need for her to call anyone.  
  
"Hey, Colin, I'm gonna stay at Tianna's apartment tonight, kay?…yeah." Serena had decided to call Colin and let him know what was going on. He was one of the weird protective-like brothers that you just couldn't shake. Sometimes that annoyed Serena. She chatted with him for awhile until she noticed Catty and Vanessa becoming impatient; then she hung up and handed the phone to Vanessa. Serena ran a hand through her bright, red tipped hair, and dragged herself back into the bedroom. She was met by Jemina's voice. Serena thought that her mind was poking where it shouldn't be again. However, this was real; Jemina was talking to Tianna, as Serena had only a little while ago. Tianna's lifeless body lay where Serena had left it. Jemina's voice broke as she spoke. Serena backed out of the bedroom and stepped into the main room. She plopped herself in a chair and occupied herself with thoughts of Stanton. Catty walked out of the kitchen, looking about a year older than usual. Her false aging was most likely from stress. Serena followed her into the bedroom, where Jemina sat, reading one of the books about ancient Greece that Tianna had placed on her shelves. Vanessa sighed.  
  
"Catty is still in the kitchen. She's calling Maggie. We thought that we would ask her to be here tomorrow so we could go and check out what could be goin' on." Vanessa rubbed her neck and winced painfully. She sat herself on the bed and glanced at Serena. Just then, Catty came in with a faint smile on her face. There wasn't the slightest bit of happiness in her face, though.  
  
"Well, Maggie will be over in the morning; about 6:30 she said. Until then, I think we should try to sleep. What do you all think? Hmm?" All sleepily agreed and they were off to dream land as soon as they brushed their teeth with the spare, unused toothbrushes in the upper cabinet of the bathroom. Vanessa and Jemina were gone as soon as their heads hit the pillows, but Catty and Serena sat up for about ten minutes before their brains gave out. Serena stared at the pale green wall and slowly drifted into a deep, serene sleep. 


	8. Past of Sorrows

1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 8  
  
In the soft dew of the night, Catty tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in her sleep. Dreams of Tianna and lively dark shadows fighting streaming bright lights filled her mind with uneasiness. Finally, unable to sleep, she opened her eyes and let out an echoing scream. Catty sat up so quickly that her face became white and cold with the night air. The light of the full moon was the only thing that lit her surroundings. Catty, fully conscious now, realized she was lost and stood abruptly as though ready for anything to pop out at her.  
  
"Oh God, I'm not in Kansas anymore." She said as her voice broke and she screamed again at a bit of movement from behind her. She quickly turned. Her loose pink, bunny pajamas pasting to her body from the dew and wind. Catty's hand flew to her moon amulet out of instinct as she spun on her so- called predator. She saw a small deer bolt away at her sudden movement. She sighed and tried to calm herself. **Okay, I can deal with this. I just gotta find out what happened. Calm yourself, Catty. No biggy. You've dealt with followers. A little while in the outdoors never hurt you any…Just gotta find the nearest town and find out where you are** Catty thought of going back in time and stopping all this from happening, but she then realized that she had no idea what was going on. With all that had been going on with the daughters, who knew what had happened while she was asleep? Catty stared at her surroundings, taking in the tall green trees and rolling slopes and curves of blue-green grass that glistened with dew. Only the moonlight calmed Catty. She knew that if she came upon the need to defend herself, she could always skip time a little. She looked down at her watch. Looking down, she caught sight of her bunny slippers peeking out of her pajama pant legs. She was suddenly relieved that she had forgotten to take them off before she had fallen asleep. Catty was suddenly filled with anxiety. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and began walking along the slippery slopes of ground as she headed for the trees.  
  
When she had broken about a half mile through the trees, she came to a clearing filled with old wagons and horses. Catty was reluctant to be out in the open, but pushed forwards despite the large amount of gasps, frowns, and stares that flashed her way. She came upon a small line of buildings with various signs on them. She hoped she was still in LA. Although it didn't look anything like her town, she left lots of room for hope. After she studied the various signs, she was beginning to find it difficult to ignore the venomous looks and the mothers who shielded their children from her view. She felt like a freak. She had always felt like a freak, but at least at home, no one else felt like she was a freak. When she felt rosy color rise into her cheeks, she slipped inside one of the little buildings in front of her. The sign said. "Colonial Inn." When she felt the warmth of the little building, she finally realized how cold it had been outside. She received many stares and a few gasps as she made her way to the bar. A girl about her age was behind the shabby wooden table cleaning glasses. Catty felt uncomfortable until the girl looked up and smiled at her. Catty smiled back and tried to speak. But only squeaks came from her lips. The girl stared, waiting for Catty to start her sentence. The girl laughed and instantly reminded her of Serena.  
  
"Hush. There's no need to speak. Are you lost?" The girl had kind eyes and Catty felt much more comfortable around her than she had before.  
  
"Umm…Yeah, I think. I know this sounds weird, but I sorta woke up in a really wet field and I wondered if…" her voice gave out to a squeak. She recovered quickly as she swallowed. "…If you could tell me where I am. Please. I'm not sure what's going on. I was getting really weird stares outside and I just sorta didn't want to stay where people could see me. Ya know?" Catty waited for a response as the girl avoided her eyes. The young woman was wearing a plain, pale green dress that tied up over a white, low-cut shirt. Unlike the other women Catty had seen around the town, this girl had color and style. The girl had ¾ sleeves, and Catty could tell by the disapproving looks that it was not common for a woman to show her arms. She was also showing slight cleavage, she KNEW she would get in trouble for that if she couldn't even show her arms. Catty became aware of her own bare arms and slightly rubbed them as though cold. The girl stared at Catty, then began to speak.  
  
"You are in Atlanta, Georgia. Have a seat. You might be here for awhile if you haven't an idea of where to go." The girl set two glasses in front of them and picked at a nutshell that had been left on the table. A slice of the girl's wavy red hair fell from her white bonnet as she leaned across the counter.  
  
"Atlanta!? I fell asleep in LA and I'm in Atlanta now?! I think not," Catty was in disbelief. She took a seat anyway and tried to get more information.  
  
"Is this some sort of reenactment or something? 'Cause I'm not joking, Lady. I gotta get home." Catty was beginning to panic. She was also on the verge of understanding that her powers had gone out of control and that she had traveled back in time while she slept. The girl looked at Catty strangely, then straightened and smoothed her skirt.  
  
"Not a reenactment. Atlanta, Georgia, 1863. You are at the 'Colonial Inn.' Drinking and lodging. Enjoy it while you are able. I am off to bed after I straighten up a bit. If you want, I have a spare bed in my room upstairs. I don't usually lend to strangers, but I have a strange feeling about you. I think you will be fine. I can lend you a skirt if you like, not the most comfortable attire, but it will suffice. What do you say?" The girl leaned across the table and waited for an answer.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Catty didn't know what else to say, except for 'thank you,' and the girl had already begun cleaning the counter and sweeping the nutshells up before she had a chance to get a word out. When she had finished, a young man took over the bar. The girl motioned Catty to follow her up a small, narrow flight of stairs. Catty followed. The stairs creaked under her careful footing. The girl ran up the stairs ahead of her, so Catty sped up so as not to loose her in the corridor stretching across the upstairs above the bar. The girl led her to a medium sized room with two beds, a stove, and a small closet. She let her hair down and shed her tough outer shell. She was extremely sweet and playful now.  
  
"Well, my name is Venilia. What is yours?" Venilia stared at Catty with sea green eyes and a smile like the wind.  
  
"I'm Catty. You have a unique name. It's very pretty." Catty waited for a response. She didn't get one, only sad eyes.  
  
"Thank you, make yourself at home." Venilia turned to the closet as a desolate tear fell down her cheek. 


	9. Where's Catty

DSCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except for the short hooded figure, (not Stanton) and the dog that kept Jemina awake. I'm not making profit of any kind off this project. All credit of the characters, (except my creations) go to Lynne Ewing. So please don't sue me.  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Serena awoke from her deep slumber with unbelievable ease. She turned to where Catty had slept and found the space vacant. "Oh well, maybe she just got up early." Serena said to herself as she hauled her stiff body up from the fresh, warm, detergent smelling blankets. Serena stretched and looked over at the digital alarm clock by Tianna's bed. 6:10 AM. On a normal Sunday, Serena would have been happy to get up that early. She would usually be able to get stuff done. However, on this particular Sunday, she was not happy, she was not fully rested, and she was NOT carefree. Serena heavily walked into the kitchen to see if the "Human garbage disposal," meaning Catty, was rummaging in the refrigerator. No Catty. Serena had an uneasy feeling about two things now. Number one; Catty getting up early, and number two; Catty not eating as soon as she got up. Serena brushed away the bad vibes and walked back into the bedroom. She looked over at Vanessa to see her and her silk, moon pajamas tangled in a mess of blankets on the bed by Tianna. Vanessa had tossed and turned all night. She had even woken Serena up a few times with her constant moving. Serena then looked at Tianna to see her in the same laying position as the night before. Serena slowly stepped over to Tianna and felt her head.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital." Serena said as she quickly checked Tianna's pulse.  
  
"No doubt," a gravely female voice behind her said. Serena turned to see Jemina with slightly pale skin and bags under her eyes. Jemina had hauled herself into the bedroom from the soft cotton covered couch in the main room.  
  
"You look horrible!" Serena exclaimed with a laugh. "Didn't you get any sleep?" Serena said as she turned from Jemina back to Tianna.  
  
"Not hardly. You try sleeping with the neighbors dog barking across the hall. At least you three had a heavy door." Serena jerked her head up and Jemina knew immediately that she had made a mistake.  
  
"Four, there were four of us in here." Serena said with nothing but a little sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Serenita, it wouldn't have woken her. You know it wouldn't." Jemina sounded as soft as she possibly could under the circumstances.  
  
"I know, I'm still clinging to lost hope, I guess." Serena twirled a piece of Tianna's brown hair on her finger and sighed. "I can't find Catty. I woke up, and she wasn't there. I thought she'd be in the kitchen, but..Uh…well, she's not." Serena made a casual gesture toward the kitchen and moves toward Jemina.  
  
"She probably went to the store or something. You know about her weird cravings. Tianna doesn't have much of the weird stuff she eats here, ya know?" Jemina ran a blue nailed hand through her straight brown hair and moved toward the bathroom. They had all worn Tianna's pajamas to bed. Of course, they hadn't thought they would have to bring their own. Serena looked down at the velvet frog pajama's that she wore on her own body. Tianna didn't really go for material possessions, but she had a thing for pajama's and slippers. Serena stared down at the kitten slippers she wore, and moved her feet, giving the kittens and animated look.  
  
"Spiffy," She smiled at Tianna's cute taste in slippers. Just then, Jemina came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of Tianna's black velvet flares and an army green tank that complimented her hair nicely. Jemina looked over at Serena and sighed.  
  
"What are you gonna wear?" Jemina tilted her head and waited for and answer. Serena just smiled and turned with her hands above her head, modeling the velvet frog pajamas with the royal blue background. Jemina just put her hands on her hips and sighed. Serena was pleased to see a glint of humor in Jemina's face as she turned and left the room.  
  
Serena wasn't happy, but she tried to lighten the atmosphere by putting a bit of humor in the air. Even though she didn't feel like looking happy, she decided not to make this miserable for anyone else. She light-footedly walked over to Tianna's dresser and picked out a stretchy, royal blue tank top. Serena then heard a knock on the door and the pounding of Jemina's heavy boots that she had left at Tianna's awhile back. As Serena pounced around the bed to Vanessa's side, she heard the muffled voices of Maggie and Jemina. Serena softly shook Vanessa and bounded into the living room. She smiled at Maggie and hugged her, burrowing her face in Maggie's silky white hair. She pulled back with renewed joy, knowing that Maggie would know what to do about Tianna. Without a word, Serena bounded into the bathroom and changed into Tianna's royal blue tank as fast as humanly possible. Serena swiftly walked out of the bathroom with a hairbrush and a new glow. She joined Jemina and Maggie in the living room while they discussed what could be happening. Serena got the feeling that Maggie might know what was happening, but she showed no hint of it. Serena didn't dare go into Maggie's mind to find out. Serena thought it a sign of disrespect toward Maggie, and besides, Maggie was far too advanced for Serena to just poke in. They all sat there talking about the events of the past day.  
  
"Well, a number of things could be happening. She could just have a health problem. Or, of course, it may have to do with the Atrox, but you have no way of knowing at this point." Maggie had barley finished when Serena spoke with an urgency that cut through the room.  
  
"No, it's the Atrox. I went into her mind to find out. Stanton and another person were there." Serena became quiet then as she put a hand to her mouth to fight back tears.  
  
"Another figure? What did they look like?" Maggie asked just as Vanessa trudged into the room wearing white capris and a sleeveless eagle shirt. She just sat down silently by Serena and remained deep in thought. They all looked at her for a moment. When Vanessa finally realized, she just smiled.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm listening." Vanessa had something on her mind and Serena knew it, but now wasn't the time for poking around in people's brains.  
  
"Okay," Serena began, getting back to the time in Tianna's mind. "the figure was shorter than Stanton and it walked over to Tianna and—"  
  
"Wait," Maggie cut her off, "Tianna was there? Where was she?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment, trying to bring back as much as possible from the time in Tianna's mind.  
  
"She was on a bed in the middle of the room. What does that have to do with anything?" Serena was confused and also alarmed as memories of the time flooded into Serena's mind. Serena was unaware of Maggie's speaking as she hurled herself off the couch and stood, dazed.  
  
"It was a woman. She had bright red hair. It was straight. A piece of it fell from her hood. She touched Tianna's moon amulet and it glowed this brilliant white light. So did mine." Serena became tired and sat down again, thinking. Maggie and Jemina's faces were astonished, but Vanessa's face was emotionless. It was as though she hadn't even been listening.  
  
They continued the conversation for a little while longer. Jemina then stood, Serena and Maggie following her example.  
  
"Well, I say that we should go and look for Catty now. She should have been back from the store by now and I'm getting worried." Jemina stretched as Serena had that morning and cracked her neck. The girls agreed and they headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," Maggie began as Jemina opened the squeaky door, "I'm going to call an ambulance for Tianna, she needs to be in a hospital. I'll be at the hospital with her when you get back." The girls nodded in understanding and left the apartment. 


End file.
